


When the skies turn red

by AnnieFoster



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieFoster/pseuds/AnnieFoster





	When the skies turn red

Tóny, co se do daného momentu linuly celým střešním bytem náhle utichly. Bruneta, jež seděla za klavírem, odvrátila pohled od kláves a upřela jej na svého manžela, který poklidně seděl na pohovce téměř vedle ní. Vlasy měl jemně rozcuchané, kravatu kolem krku rozvázanou. Černé oči byly zavřené a jeho tvář vypadala tak klidně, že se jí z toho rozbušilo srdce. V ruce držel volně sklenku červeného vína a jakmile mu došlo, že MC přestala hrát, otevřel oči a odložil víno na skleněný stůl vedle pohovky. Poté věnoval své ženě pohled doprovázený pozvednutým obočím.  
“Proč už nehraješ?” zeptal se jí klidně a MC se usmála. Přejela rukou po klávesách a zahrála pár tónů ze skladby, která jí hrála v hlavě.  
“Vypadáš tak klidně, že mi přišlo lepší přestat hrát,” přiznala s nesmělým úsměvem a pohledem zavadila o svůj prsten. Byla to krásná připomínka toho, ke komu patří. Připomínka, že pokaždé má někoho, ke komu se může vrátit.  
Jumin Han se narovnal a opřel se lokty o kolena. “Víš moc dobře, že tvé hraní mě nikdy neruší. Právě naopak. Miluji to.”  
“Já vím, Jumine,” odpověděla s krátkým zasmáním se. Pak vstala a došla k němu, rukama mu vjela do vlasů. “Vím, jak moc máš rád mé hraní. Zmínil jsi to již poprvé, co jsem tady hrála.”  
Jumin ji chytil za jednu ruku a věnoval jí polibek na zápěstí. Každý, kdo by tohle uviděl, by si jasně uvědomil jejich náklonnost jednoho k druhému. Vypadali spolu dokonale i přesto, že jim jejich vztah několik jedinců nepřálo.  
V celém bytě panovalo příjemné ticho a MC chtěla pouze cítit přítomnost svého manžela. A tak se od něj na chvíli odtáhla, jen aby si mohla lehnout na pohovku. Hlavu mu položila do klína a chytila jej za ruku. Cítila v sobě nesmírný klid a věděla moc dobře, že Jumin to cítí stejně. Myšlenkami bezděky utekla k začátku celého jejich vztahu. Vzpomněla si na zvláštní zprávy od neznámého hackera, kterému slíbila, že půjde do onoho osudného bytu. Na jednu stranu byla celá ta záležitost tehdy neskutečně děsivá, ale nyní byla za vše, co se událo, vděčná. Díky zvláštním momentům mohla právě teď být tady, s Juminem, mužem, jehož milovala nejvíc na světě. Nejnádhernější pro ni však bylo to, že on ji miloval stejně jako ona jeho, možná dokonce i víc.  
Natáhla ruku k jeho tváři a palcem jej jemně pohladila, v očích se jí třpytily slzy, což Jumina zlehka znepokojilo.  
“Lásko?”  
“Ani nevíš, jak… jak moc jsem vděčná za to, že tě mám,” řekla tiše a slzy jí stekly po tvářích. Její upřímnost Jumina dávno nepřekvapovala, ale zrovna v tuto chvíli byl poněkud zaskočen. Dřív, než stihl něco udělat nebo říci, se MC posadila a otočila se čelem k němu, rychle si utírala slzy.  
“Promiň, už zase pláču,” zasmála se a jeho to zahřálo u srdce. Byla pro něj tak nádherná. Byla pro něj vším.  
Černovlasý muž se usmál a chytil svou manželku za obě tváře, čímž ji donutil se na něj podívat.  
“Nikdy se mi neomlouvej za své pocity, MC. Záleží mi na tobě. A věř mi, že se nedá slovy popsat, jak moc vděčný jsem já za tebe.”  
MC si všimla, že i on má nepatrný náznak slz v očích. Položila ruku na jeho, která byla stále na její tváři, a usmála se zrovna ve chvíli, kdy Jumin zpečetil svá slova polibkem. Vše bylo v pořádku. Vše bylo dokonalé.  
Dokud nezaslechla tříštění skla a nepocítila následný otřes, který ji shodil na pohovku, před očima náhle měla tmu.  
“MC!” vykřikl Jumin a chtěl ji chránit svým tělem, ovšem bylo pozdě. Jeho manželka neměla ani ponětí, co se děje, pouze cítila ukrutnou bolest na boku a v hlavě. Když si přiložila ruku ke spánku, ucítila něco horkého a tekutého. Podívala se a zorničky se jí rozšířily zděšením - krev. Jumin křičel na svou ochranku, muži v oblecích pobíhali po celém bytě a dva zůstali hned u manželů Hanových.  
MC vyhledala Juminův pohled a viděla jeho tvář plnou bolesti, ale i zloby.  
“Jumine!” vyhrkla a uvědomila si, jak špatně se jí dýchá, natož mluví. Bolest se jí z boku šířila po celém těla a bylo to téměř to jediné, co vnímala. Jumin nebyl schopný slov, pouze jeho tělo se nekontrolovatelně třáslo a na rukou měl rudou krev, která nebyla ani zdaleka jeho. Nemířili na něj, ale na jeho ženu, a povedlo se jim to. Náhle mu při tom vědomí začaly stékat horké slzy po tvářích a MC jej chytila za zakrvácenou ruku. Šedá pohovka pod ní nasakovala její krví a nebylo možné ten proces zastavit. Brunetce bylo jasné, že musí něco říct, dokud má čas, proto se snažila soustředit na Juminovu tvář.  
“Nesmíš nikomu ublížit, Ju-mine. Slib mi to!” domlouvala mu a dalo jí velkou námahu mluvit dál. “Pověz všem, že je mám ráda. A ty si pamatuj, že tě miluji. Je mi to moc líto,” vzlykla a tvář se jí zkřivila bolestí. Její manžel jako by se probral na okamžik z transu.  
“Ne, ne, ne! Ty mě nesmíš opustit, MC, rozumíš?! Jsi mé jediné štěstí, nenechám je ti mně takhle jednoduše vzít!” vzpouzel se, krev v žilách mu vřela. Tohle na něj bylo moc. Proč by mu někdo chtěl vzít to jediné, co opravdu miluje? Čeho tím dosáhnou?  
“Prosím… věnuj mi poslední polibek,” zašeptala MC, která se pomalu poddávala bolesti. Neměla sílu bojovat, i když si to přála. Nechtěla ho nechat samotného, ale cítila, že není dost silná.  
“Ty mě neopustíš, MC,” vrtěl Jumin hlavou a ona se slabě pousmála, její pohled na svět se rozmazával každou sekundu víc a víc. Chtěla mu říct víc, ale nebyla toho schopná. Pouze mu lehce stiskla ruku. “Omlouvám se,” naznačila rty a pak její stisk ochabl. Hlava se jí zvrátila dozadu a Juminův svět utichl. Neslyšel nic, nevnímal nic. Před sebou měl pouze obraz své mrtvé ženy, kterou nebyl schopen ochránit. Pak už nebylo nic víc.


End file.
